<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>poetry dump by english_tea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089676">poetry dump</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/english_tea/pseuds/english_tea'>english_tea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied Sexual Content, Other, Poetry, Rain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:15:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/english_tea/pseuds/english_tea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>i have some poetry that i've written. </p><p>some of it is pretty small and shit bc I'm new to it, but I'm happy with these :)</p><p>Feel free to give ideas or criticism !!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I was Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TW - Implied Sexual Harassment, Underage sexual actions/harassment, Body Image (?)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was eight,<br/>
I became a woman<br/>
I grew breasts,<br/>
And hair in places I didn’t know,<br/>
Boobs.<br/>
The boys at school would whisper,<br/>
I want to see them.<br/>
They would snicker,<br/>
Make me insecure.<br/>
Every week a tighter sports bra,<br/>
Every week an attempt to hide them,<br/>
Every week they stated,<br/>
We didn’t do anything.<br/>
Years went by and it was the same.<br/>
The more I grew, the more it happened.<br/>
I was forced away,<br/>
Into a pit of judgement and insecurity.<br/>
It wasn’t my choice<br/>
To grow when I did.<br/>
Yet, they acted like it was.<br/>
Wear something else.<br/>
We can see your…<br/>
They would hesitate.<br/>
Boobs.<br/>
I hate that word.<br/>
Boobs.<br/>
Used against me for years.<br/>
Treated like an object<br/>
From an unbearable age,<br/>
I was eight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cleanse me, my love.<br/>
Wash away my sorrows and fears.<br/>
Let me feel them exit my body as I look up to you.<br/>
From my head to the tips of my toes.<br/>
Let them leave me behind.<br/>
Turn me into an ethereal being.<br/>
Someone enigmatic and angelic,<br/>
Someone other-worldly,<br/>
Like accurate angels,<br/>
Several rings intertwined,<br/>
Angelic wings surrounding the figure.<br/>
Cleanse me of my insecurities as you stream down my face,<br/>
Like the tears I cry when you are gone.<br/>
Turn my sadness into motivation,<br/>
Then that motivation into progress,<br/>
Then that progress into success.<br/>
Bless me with your touch.<br/>
Oh, how I’ve ached for you to touch the ground again.<br/>
My clothes become soaked,<br/>
You’ve blessed me.<br/>
My palms raise to meet you while you pour.<br/>
You’ve cleansed me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I liked the colour red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TW/CW - Self Harm, Implied Self Harm, Intrusive thoughts (maybe)</p><p>THIS IS A VENT POEM - Read at your own discretion</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I liked the colour red.</p><p>The red of strawberries,<br/>
the red of ruby,<br/>
the red of roses.<br/>
It made me happy. </p><p>I liked the colour red. </p><p>I liked it on my thighs.<br/>
I loved it on my wrists.</p><p>I loved the aftermath of the deed,<br/>
watching it drip down the shower drain,<br/>
mixing with the liquid made for life. </p><p>I saw how other people did it.<br/>
I saw what they used.</p><p>The razor blades,<br/>
the knives,<br/>
the scissors,<br/>
the glass.</p><p>I watched the crimson drip from the wound,<br/>
like honey from a jar.<br/>
Down my arm,<br/>
down my thigh.</p><p>I liked the colour red,<br/>
especially on me.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>